New Moon
by superkandybratz
Summary: It's a new moon. Kikyo and Kagome are in danger. Who will he save? How will he save her? Will he be able to do it without his demon powes? "Damn you Naraku!" DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo what ma peeps? Call me Bubs. Word Up. I just started watching Inuyasha and I'm not quite finished with it so please bear (roar) with me. I wanted to publish this ASAP so here it is.**

**Dedication: Happy B-day Lillay! This is fo you foo!**

**P.S. This is before Naraku or Kikyo Die (not that I would know at this point and time)**

The sky was dark without the moon. This meant that Inuyasha was mortal…for the time being.

"Hmp. Why do mortals have to be so weak?" Inuyasha asked aloud.

"Oh relax Inuyasha. It's only one night." Kagome reassured.

"Says you. I'm used to my half-demon form." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yeah HALF-demon." Shippo commented only to have Inuyasha's fist connect with the back of his head. (A/n poor Shippo)

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, and Inuyasha had set up camp for the night near Naraku's previous hideout (a/n the castle) and were sitting around a fire.

Suddenly a purple fog occupied the dark sky. Everyone stood up to examine it.

"It's a miasma." Sango said astonished.

Suddenly the miasma snuffed out their fire and became so thick that they couldn't see each other anymore.

"Kagome!"

"Sango!"

"Kirara!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Miroku!"

"Mew!"

After a few moments of constant fumbling around in the fog-

"Miroku! Don't touch me there!"

**SLAP!**

"Oww!" Inuyasha said in pain.

Inuyasha, don't ell me that you've stooped to Miroku's level?" Shippo asked scared.

"Course not!" he replied as he punched the nearest thing he could find.

"Honestly Inuyasha! The monk waved his staff to clear the fog.

"Why the hell didn't you do that earlier?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha looked around. "I'll bet she was kidnapped!"

**Kikyo's POV**

My soul collectors aimlessly follow me, watching for danger and obeying my commands.

I looked up at the night sky, a thick blanket with no clouds.

"No clouds? That's strange." I said thinking aloud.

A thick, purple miasma circled around me and my collectors. I can sense a demonic aura with it.

Naraku!

The smoke encircled me, separating me from my soul collectors.

Then, things went black.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Kagome was kidnapped?" Inuyasha asked.

"The fog must've been Naraku's doing." Shippo explained.

"I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands." Inuyasha fumed, storming off to where Inuyasha's castle once stood and the possible source of the miasma.

"No Inuyasha! You can't let him find you as a mortal! You can't fight him! Miroku said.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at him with a cold glare. "Who's gonna stop me? It's not like Kagome's around to tell me to sit." He said as he ran through the shadows.

"We have to go after him!" Sango yelled.

"Kirara!" Kirara transformed to her true demon form with her long saber teeth.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku hopped on her back and took off in the direction in which Inuyasha went.

"He couldn't have gotten too far; I mean he's only human." Shippo said.

Inuyasha was actually following them since without his demon powers, he couldn't sense where Naraku was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Very soon, they all reached the castle.

Kirara landed and everyone got off of her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Just then, the sun started coming over the mountains and the demonic aura of, around and in the castle disappeared.

"The sun's up and that means-"

"Wind Scar!" Three lines of yellow power destroyed Naraku's castle.

"Dammnit! Where'd they take her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can smell 'im. Naraku." In a whirlwind of leaves and dirt Kouga sprinted off.

"Wait up Kouga!" his wolfy demon companions shouted.

In a matter of seconds, Kouga was standing in front of a now destroyed castle. The 'mutt' and his friends were here but no Kagome.

"Hey mutt! Where's my fiancé!" Kouga yelled to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to look at him. "Shuddup ya stupid wolf!"

Before they could start fighting, Shippo jumped in. "Kagome's been kidnapped by Naraku."

Kouga's eyes went wide. "You let Kagome get kidnapped by Naraku! You stupid mutt!"

Inuyasha just held his head downcast.

"Well I'm save Kagome instead of sitting around ere with the likes of you!" And with that Kouga sped off.

"…Inuyasha?" Sango started.

"How could I have been so stupid? I should've known what was going on! Inuyasha cursed himself as he threw his Tetsusaiga deep into the ground.

"Don't blame yourself Inuyasha."

"Sango's right." Miroku started. "Question is, what does Naraku want with Kagome?"  
"I don't know, but there's no trace of Naraku's or Kagome's scent."

Inuyasha's ears twitched (a/n *TWITCH!*). He could hear buzzing coming from nearby.

"Look!" Shippo pointed to the sky.

"Saimyosho." Miroku said

The saimyosho started flying away.

"I think they're trying to lead us somewhere…" Sango said.

"It's probably a trap Miroku added.

But Inuyasha was already off. He had a determined look on his face.

_Kagome you better be alright._

**Hoped you likey.**

**Happy b-day Lillay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, I tried to move, but found out that I was tied up. I looked around to find myself in a cave.

Cave?

Just then yellow beams of light pulled and formed a barrier. Inside the barrier was a man, more like the half-demon Naraku with Kaana beside him.

"Well look what my miasma dragged in." (A/n corny joke I know)

I decided to keep silent.

"It seems my miasma has left you speechless."

I continued to stay silent.

"I will destroy Kikyo, now that I've cast aside Onigumo's heart. I shall kill the priestess, starting with her reincarnation."

"You can try all you want to destroy me; I know that Inuyasha will save me!"

"I wouldn't be so confident; after all he won't save you if Kikyo's brought into the picture."

I gasped. _He's right; Inuyasha would save Kikyo over me._

"But Kikyo is dead!"

"She is. I created an imitation Kikyo to lure Inuyasha here. Knowing him, he's only worried about Kikyo."

I struggled against my ropes.

"You jealously of the dead Kikyo is great. You must know that you will never be able to replace her."

I could feel a demonic presence enter my body.

"I shall take your envy, jealously and despair and in turn give you power."

I can't breathe.

"Kaana take her soul."

My soul is slowly being pulled into her demon mirror. Instead of it being pure white, like any normal soul, mine glowed a deep red. The color of blood. Could this be my corrupted soul? Did Naraku do this to me?

My efforts are useless. Naraku's goal is complete. Kikyo has been fully destroyed…through me…

**/**

Sesshomaru was walking along the countryside like he always did, followed by Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru kept silent and remained in his thoughts. He could smell a familiar scent in the air. Naraku.

"Jaken."

"Eh, yes my Lord."

"Watch over Rin." Sesshomaru walked away; all the while the Tenseiga was rapidly pulsating.

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku shouted while atop Kirara flying overhead. "This could be a trap!"

"Who cares! Kagome's been kidnapped by Naraku, who knows what he's planning."

"It's very likely that he's just trying to lure you out. You pose as the only real threat against his plans." Miroku explained.

"But there has to be another reason as to why he kidnapped Kagome." Sango explained.

The saimyosho stopped and disappeared in three directions.

They had left Inuyasha and co. near a river.

"I guess they weren't leading us to Naraku after all."

"Then what were the leading us to?"

Near the river's edge were a long bow and a quiver of arrows.

"These are Kikyo's." Inuyasha said as he stared at the objects in awe. "But she's dead...unless…"

Naraku must've spared her life for some reason and then taken her too…or he could've…no he wouldn't.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and then turned to Inuyasha. "What now?"

"We find Naraku."

"But we don't know where he's hiding." Kirara mewed in agreement with Sango.

"Damnnit! There has to be some way!"

**Kikyo's POV**

I remember now. I'm only a creation of Naraku. My purpose is to kill Inuyasha to buy time for Naraku to bring Kagome over to his side.

Inuyasha won't know what hit him.

"Inuyasha look! It's Mt. Hakurai!"

"But MT. Hakurai was destroyed when Naraku was here." Sango confirmed.

"Looks like that's where we need to go."

Sang, Shippo, and Miroku nodded.

"What's this scent I'm picking up, could it be Kagome?" Kouga stopped.

He noticed her scent was coming from Mt. Hakurai, a once destroyed spiritual place.

"There's something different about her scent…its dying out, but it reeks with the smell of Naraku."

Kouga's eyes went wide.

"He didn't…"

And with that Kouga sped up again in his cloud of wind and leaves.

/

"Kaana, has Kagome's soul been engulfed with my miasma?"

Kaana held the mirror closer to her. "She is resisting, but is long dead. Success is highly unlikely. Sesshomaru wields the healing Tenseiga, even if you control Kagome, he can revive her and destroy you." Kaana explained.

"That is what this is for." Naraku pulled out a spider. The spider was about as big as the Shikon jewel and it had a spider mark on its back.

Naraku placed the spider on Kagome's hand. The spider seeped into her skin and became a tattoo on her right arm. In Kaana's mirror, Kagome's soul turned black.

/

Inuyasha and co. had made it to the base of Mt. Hakurai.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said as he ran ahead.

The others followed in pursuit but where blocked by a powerful barrier.

Only Inuyasha was allowed past…

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kikyo. Has Naraku captured you too? I swear on my life. I'll save you and only you.

I had made my way to a fork in the mountain. Separating two caves.

Which way do I go? I can't pick up Kikyo's scent…

"So Inuyasha you've come."

"Where's Kikyo?" I shouted.

"You must choose Inuyasha. Right or left, but warn you, you will find the priestess to you're right, but she may not be how you remember."

I darted to the right cave. I have to save Kikyo.

**Review! Tell me what cha think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back! I just want to thank my only two reviewers who have stayed by me the entire time. **

**Thanks Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit and 01992**

**Gotta luv ya.**

**Now on with the story**

**P.S. I finishe Inuyasha completely so I am modifying the rest of the story to fit**

"Kaana. Return Kagome's soul to her. I want Inuyasha to truly suffer."

Kaana did what she was told, although she was with regrets. A dark, black soul (/n darker than Naraku's soul could ever be) traveled out of her mirror and into Kagome's body. Kagome's eyes opened with a bright red, which quickly dimmed to pure black.

"Now for the final piece." Naraku said to himself. He fulled out the entire defiled Shikon jewel.

Kagome's eyes opened to reveal dull, brown, lifeless orbs that were once the eyes Inuyasha once admired.

"Here. Take this."He handed her the full shikon jewel.

"The whole jewel. Naraku, tht would leave you defenseless." Kaana explained.

"Hmp. The jewel's energy is a direct connection to me. If either of us is attacked, we both take the damage." Naraku explained.

Kagome held the jewel in her hand, plotting what to do with it as she sat up. Naraku saw this and reached her hand out for hers. She looked at it and winced, but accepted it all the same with her free hand.

Naraku helped her to her feet and on instinct pulled her closer to him. (A/n okay. This is not NarakuxKagome unrequited love. NAraku was in love with Kikyo airgo, he is in love with Kagome because she is Kikyo's reincarnation. Just clearing that up) Kagome did not like this, but because of the miasma corrupting her soul, she pretty much had no choice.

Naraku teleported (with Kagome) to where Inuyasha would be, leaving a puzzed Kaana.

Sesshomaru walked alone watching as the sun started to set.

_Ah. I'm so gorgeous._ He thought to himself as he walked at a slow pace. He had stopped these thoughts as he approached Mt. Hakurai. The source of Naraku's scent.

He noticed the monk and demon slayer trying to banish a barrier around the so-called 'sacred mountain'.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked surprised.

"That's of no importance. Is Inuyasha beyond this barrier?"

"Yes. Apparently both Kagome and Kikyo were kidnapped by Naraku. Inuysha's in there trying to save them."

_Strange. _Sesshomaru thought. _ I can't smell a human's scent._

Sesshomaru was motionless. Like always.

He, himself tried to overcome the barrier. Although slightly difficult, the barrier's demonic power was made from a half-demon. Sesshomaru brought down the entire barrier with his presence.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stared gaping before heading after Sesshomaru, not knowing what lie ahead.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Kikyo!" I shouted.

"Kikyo!" I shouted even louder.

A light, misty fog clouded Inuysha's sight. And even with his demonic powers, he couldn't find Kikyo's scent. He could smell Naraku, a familiar demon, and a corpse with a demonic aura. He ignored Naraku's and the corpse's scent and focused on the demon's. He had a gut renching feeling that the demon was projecting a barrier tht interfeared with his powers…and that pissed him off.

He pulled out Tetsusaiga and its blade turned red, so he could brek the barrier. Only seeing through rage and his desperation to save Kikyo, he didn't notice the coils of wind around his sword were black. He swung at the barrier (which he saw with the Tetsusaiga's demon powers to break the barrier) swiftly and quickly and it broke as if it were wet tissue paper.

"That was too easy…"

A figure in a red and white kimono emerged from a cave hidden behind the barrier.

"K-Kikyo!"

Kikyo pointed her bow and arrow at me and shot.

I dodged out of the way and missed by centimeters.

"Kikyo? What are you doing?" I yelled shocked.

"Die Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted with her voice echoed by another demon's.

I dodged her next set of arrows before realizing that this wan't Kikyo.

"Wait a second! You're not Kikyo are you?"

Kikyo smirked. Nice to see you've noticed." In a flash of gold light Kikyo transformed into Mistress Centipede.

"How did you escape the Netherworld you overgrown bug!"

"A half-demon, Narku (a/n spelled that way purposely) or something ressuurected me."

"Heh. Suddah figured that much."

Mistress Centipede charged at me at a fast pace which was slow- o for me.

I shealthed my sword and cracked my knuckles.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

And as simple as that, I loped her head off, killing her.

"You're weaker than you were before, for a bug ressurected by Naraku."

"I was only a decoy. While you were fighting me, your girfriend was killed by Naraku." He head said as its last words before turning to dust.

"My girl…friend…? …Kagome!"

"Kagome! Where are you?"

How could I forget about her?

Naraku and Kagome appeared in front of Inuyasha, but before anything could be said, Inuyasha's eye started twitching.

"Really Naraku! You just go and steal Kagome for your own reasons! What kind of villian are you? If I haven't told you once, I'll tell ya now. Kagome's mine!"

Naraku disappeared. "She's all yours."

All was quick as the wind blew slowly with a whistle. The two stared at each other before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome?"

Perfect timing. Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and the others arrived.

"I can sense a very strong demonic power here, but there are not demons, not even hiding."

Inuyasha let out a heavy, sad sigh. He could smell the scent of corpse and knew whoses it was.

Even though her head was downcast and shrouded in shadows, you could tell she was smirking. Kagome lifted the hand with the sacred jewel up to the sky.

The jewel gave off and ominus glow. The night grew silent so that not even a cricket could be heard. The jewel pulsated twice before releasing a gust of powerful wind.

The full moon slowly dimmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**InuYasha's POV**

Huh? The moon…it's disappearing.

I went from the albino dog-eared half demon to a black haired mortal.

"Damn it all! Kagome snap out of it!"

"What do we do, we can't hurt her." Sango said stating the obvious.

"Maybe a sutra charm will work." Miroku suggested as he threw a charm at Kagome.

The Shikon jewel created a barrier around Kagome reflecting the sutra back at Miroku.

Miroku couldn't move out of the way in time and was hit by the charm. He was hurled back far away from the battle.

"Miroku!" Sango chased after him making sure he was all right leaving me along to dodge Kagome's attacks.

**XxMeanwhilexX**

"Miroku are you all right?" Sango asked while kneeling beside him. She knew the monk all too well, so she had on free hand on Hiraikotsu in case the lechorous monk got any ideas.

Although injured, Miroku was in the perfect position to grope Sango, yet he didn't.

Sango was somewhat surprised. Miroku had always leaped at the chance to touch her, yet this time, he didn't. "Miroku you're not being a leech like usual…what's wrong?"

Miroku stood up. "Me? The honorable Monk Miroku a lech! I think not!"

Sango gasped. "Inuyasha! The sutra Kagome backfired on Miroku purified him. He's no longer a lech!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Inuyasha replied dodging another of Kagome's sacred arrows.

"…"

Sango and Miroku returned to Inuyasha's side.

Just how are they going to save Kagome?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**OOOO tension**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Sesshomaru's POV**

There they go. I'm the one who brought down the damn barrier and they forgot all about me…

Oh well. I'm just sitting on a random rock,watching the fight. But my thoughts are lingereing to moreimportant matters like if my 'fluff' makes me look sexy or not. (a/n *snickers* I had to do it)

"Sesshomaru!"

What's this? Am I being noticed? I better go back into my 'emo 'nobody gives a shit'' demonic self.

"Sesshomaru, come and break this barrier like you did the outside one." The monk said trying to disspell another barrier with his staff. Inside the barrier was the girl…Kagome I think it was. She reeked of Naraku's scent. Could her be connected to her?

Without replying, I whipped out my posion claws. I cracked my knuckles, flexing my fingers at the joints, and clawed at the barrier. Lightning appeared as my claws started to break through.

When I broke through, my claws instantly went through the girl.

After constant protests of my actions, I took notice that the girl did not seem to be in pain, but the jewel had been knocked out of her hand. A single Saimyosho came and took it away. The darkened night sky shined with a familiar pale blue light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inuyasha had regained his demonic powers again, but what good would that do…? He couldn't hurt Kagome.

Kagome summoned a bow and arrow from thin air and shot it at Inuyasha. He drew his Tetsusaiga and blocked it from almost pinning him in the shoulder. The exact place where Kikyo had hit him and 'killed' him 50 years ago… Sango used Hiraikotsu to try and break the barrier but it was to no avail.

A familiar maniac laugh broke the tension between everyone (except Sesshomaru and Kagome).

_**What's wrong Inuyasha? Why don't you kill her, just like you did Kikyo?**_

"shut up basterd! I will kill you come out and fight!"

_**If you kill Kagome you kill me.**_

Silence surpassed the following moments.

"Liar! Like I'd _**EVER**_ hurt Kagome just to get to you!"

'_I-Inuyashsa...?'_

"_Kagome!"___

'Inu…yasha, he-he's not lying. If you kill me, he will die along with me…'

"Kagome…"

"If this is true then Naraku must be planning to save his life afterwards, otherwise he wouldn't try and tell us his plan." Miroku explained

"Then we have no other choice." Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga turned red.

"Inuyasha no!"

"What are you doing! There has to be a better way then to kill her-"

"Miroku, Sango she's dead already. She reeks of a dead corpse (a/n every girl wants to hear thaaat…lolz) and I can't hear her heart beat." Inuyasha said wishing it was all a lie.

"So she the living dead…" Sango said pondering.

Inuyasha wanted this all to end. '_I'm sorry Kagome…' _he whispered.

A wind scar was aimed in Kagome's direction. The sight was so scary for the companions that they all had to turn away…in shame.

As the wind scar died out Inuyasha could make out Kagome's body among the ashes. He wanted to see her again…even if she was dead. Inuyasha slowly walked over to her body and sat down beside it. She hadappeared to be unharmed by the blast, but he had surely killed her.

He lifted her torso up and hugged her tightly, only to hear a moan in protest.

'_She's…alive…?' _They all thought thrilled and shocked at the same time.

Inuyasha took a good look at her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was different…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**This chapter is finished my pretties!**

**Sorry it took so long but I had (and still have) a cold. I can't do much.**

**Just a heads up!**

**There will be a lot of surprises in future chapters**

**Koga will appear in the next chapter**

**Sesshomaru will fall…in…love (?) **

**Okay, that all I am revealing**

**Remember to review!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for posting so late! I just got over my cold and I have to pack for vacation. Then I have sunner classes, then I am working on 6 other fics…IT'S JUST TOO MUCH! Srry…just under stress.**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my most frequent and supporting reviewer. ****Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit****. Yay! I would like to thank you for your encouraging reviews. I would also like to thank the other people that have reviewed such as: starfire 1994, kerri, Alicia, suzume 29013, 01992, and…..uh ummm…me! I'm special because I write the story~! Muhahahaha!**

**Ok…I'm done…I think…hold on. *clears throat* Muhahahahahahahahahahaha…HA!**

_**Now**_ **I'm done. **

**I just remembered that this fic was a birthday present!...oh well. Forgive me Lily.**

**On with the fic!**

Kagome woke up with a start. She looked around her surroundings and found herself on her sleeping mat. It was the middle of the night, clearly told by the darkened sky above her. Apparently her friends had made camp. Across the clearing, Kagome saw Kirara, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku…but no Inuyasha.

"'Bout time you woke up wench." A low whisper said from above.

Surprisingly Kagome could hear this whisper and looked up. There was Inuyasha sitting in a tree branch above her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked confused.

In a whirlwind Kagome was swept up and taken away from her previous spot.

Kouga.

Inuyasha bounded off after the whirlwind angrily, only to have his senses dulled.

"Damn! I can't smell Kagome or that weak wolf." Iuyasha said angrily. And it didn't help that Kagome's scent was more like Kikyo's now, or the fact that that was all he smelled…but the scent was coming from every direction.

Just then, a soul collector happened to float in his direction, fly and around him, and then in a different direction.

Awed by the soul collector and his high hopes of finding Kikyo alive, Inuyasha forgot his original intentions and followed the soul collector aimlessly.

**(With Kagome)**

Kouga had kidnapped Kagome and was taking her deeper into the forest and farther away from her friends.

Kouga had stopped running and set Kagome down.

"Kagome…?" he asked.

"What is it Kouga?" she asked hiding the annoyance in her voice

He let out a sigh of relief, but still had a look of guilt and anger. "What did that mutt do to you?" he asked angrily.

Kagome was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You-you have dog ears."

"I have what!" She reached up to the top of her head to feel those very sensitive, triangular fury appendages atop her head. She flinched away at her own touch.

"Kagome tell me did that mutt do this to you?" Kouga said calming down slightly, but only slightly.

"…Not that I'm aware of…" she said noticing a newer demonic flare inside herself.

Kouga grabbed her hands and looked at her pleadingly. "Kagome if there is anything I can do for you-"

"No! I'm fine!" Kagome cut in sweatdropping while secretly wishing for him to leave.

Kouga let go of her hands and nodded. "I'll check in on ya every now and then, kay?" And with a wave Koug left.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked around the forest trying to find her way back to her camp.

**(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha had followed the soul collector deep into the forest it led him to a secluded area of trees, to his disappointment, Kikyo was gone. All that was left was the compact of rouge he had given her when they were both still alive. He held his head down in shame for the fact that he coldn't save her…speaking of which…

"HEY WOLF! GET BACK HERE WITH KAGOME!"

Yes. He forgot about said teen and was now after said wolf that had kidnapped said teen.

He had finally reached a clearing, where he could use his senses, found Kagome's scent, and followed it. He finally came to an area close to camp when he found her. Kagome that is, walking around trying to figure out where she was. She caught sight of him and frowned. Her lips were the only thing that moved.

"Sit!"

And Inuyasha eats dirt. Classic.

"What was that for you-"

"Sit!"

2 foot underground.

"Just because, I was under Naraku's influence, it does not mean I didn't know what was going on. Sit!"

3 feet underground.

"I saw you running after Kikyo. Okay, get this through your skull, Kikyo is dead, has been from the start. Sit!"

4 feet underground. Just what did Inuyasha do to tick her off this badly?

"Then there is the miasma that started all this…IT WAS PURPLE! WHO ELSE HAS PURPLE MIASMA THAN NARAKU! Sit!"

5 feet. Sooner or later he will make the first human tunnel to America (since they are in Japan).

"When you did finally came to your senses, you lost them again by attacking me with the Wind Scar! Just because I told you that Naraku and I were connected, doesn't mean you can go swing your sword around trying TO KILL ME! Sit!"

6 feet underground…Is he still alive? He hasn't talked yet.

"And lastly…Kikyo! She's dead! How could you be tempted to save a dead girl! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

He's dead. 20 feet deep is too deep to survive.

At with that Kagome walked into camp which was nearer than she thought and it was also earlier than she thought because the sun was starting to come up…and everyone was staring at her.

"Uhh…hi…guys."

"Kagome!" They all jumped up and gave her hugs, well except Miroku, he knows to keep his distance.

"Kagome we were so worried, you were asleep for three days." Sango said worriedly.

She'd been asleep for days?

"And now you have ears that are similar to Inuyasha's." Shippo pointed out.

Kagome's ears were similar to Inuyasha's in shape and color, only hers were a little whiter than his.

"Speaking of which where is Inuyasha?" Miroku put in his two cents.

"Um about that…"

"He was the most protective of you; he wouldn't leave your side for a minute."

"Uh oh…"

"Kagome!"

Speak of the devil…

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Hey look at that, Inuyasha's alive. Big whoop.**

**I am sorry that this was short, and not worth the wait, but it's the best I could do since I'm going on vaca. I won't be able to update in a while, but I will as soon s possible. I'll be back on the 1****st****!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back…and will try to make this chappie interesting…which is kinda hard since my mind is totally on my other fanfic…anyway here it is, enjoy!**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

"Kagome!" he steamed through clenched teeth.

"I'm not talking to you." She said turning away from an angry half demon.

"What do you mean you're not talking to me wench..?" InuYasha said perching himself in front of her face.

She turned again pouting. "Sit boy."

Inuyasha kissed the dirt floor beneath him…_**HARD**__._

"Wow. After three days of pure bliss and silence, I'd never thought I miss that." Miroku said staring at Inuyasha's twitching body.

"Kagome!" Shippo said hugging Kagome's arm tightly.

"Shippo!"

"Kagome I was so afraid you weren't going to wake up!" The fox child said with teary eyes.

"Aww, Shippo-"

"Shippo, I told you the wench would wake up-"

"Sit!"

"Kagome, how could you?" Inuyasha asked lifting his head shakily from the ground.

Ignoring Inuyasha's comment, Kagome suggests that they take off and search for Naraku, their whole plot was to destroy him, right?

After they cleaned up camp, they started there journey back to Kaede's village, they need a break (more than their three days) and Kagome wanted to ask her mother if she knew anything about her now hanyou status.

From where they were, which was somewhere in the Northern Lands, it would take about two days journey…that is, if they didn't stop to help other villages with excercisms.

**~Two days later~ (a/n don't worry I did this for a reason.)**

**Inuyasha's Pov**

"Alright Inuyasha, I'll be back in two days okay?"

"But Kagome-"

"Don't follow me okay?" she said sweetly as I watched her disappear into the well.

"Keh. Hurry up wench." I said to the space she had just occupied.

I walked out of my forest and perched myself on a tree outside of her hut.

I heard footsteps from behind me, but I could tell who it was by the scent.

"What do you what Miroku?" I ask rather irritated…even though I'm not.

"Inuyasha." His tone of voice caused me to turn to him. May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." I said using some of Kagome's 'slang'.

"Didn't you find it strange that on the way here we didn't encounter any demons?"

"…"

"And that Lady Kagome's behavior was…dare I say it…suspicious."

I hadn't really suspected that, but now that you think about it…

"Sango and I thought maybe you should go and watch over Kagome while she's back in her time."

"…so you want me to spy on her…?" As much as I liked this idea, I wouldn't admit.

"Not as much as spying, but" he tapped his chin for a good enough excuse. "Watching for a good cause."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll go." I sped up to the welll, and stopped short when I smelled someone.

Shesshomaru came out from the shadows, Tensaiga in hand.

"Whadda ya want Shesshomaru?"

"Half brother, normally I would never square matters off face to face with you, but this is a matter of importance."

This quirked my interest.

"It has to do with the priestess…she's dead."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Kagome's Pov**

I jumped out f the well and open the dojo doors to sunshine birds chirping…and a soccerball to my face.

"Souta!"

Souta caught the ball that bounced off her face and apologized quickly.

"Sorry sis!" Then he looked curiously at me. "Hey, what's-"

"Demon!" Grandpa threw sutras at me and within a second I was plastered with them.

Holding in my temper, I calmly removed the sutras from my face.

"Oh Kagome, it's just you." He said put putting away the sutras.

"Yes grandpa, just me." I finally de-sutraed myself.

"Kagome why are your ears like that?" Grandpa asked quizically.

I sweatdropped, "actually I was going to ask mom about that…bye!" I sped off towards the house and realized for the first time, that I was fast, I'm mean really fast.

"Mom?" I asked to an empty room.

My mom poped around the corner, "Oh Kagome, you're back!"

"Yeah….um is there any chance that I'm…half demon." I followed her into our small kitchen

My mom only shook her head. "Now why would you ask a silly question like that?"

I sweatdropped. "No reason…I'll just go to my room now…" I headed up the stairs and into my room. I flopped down on my bed, my mind racing with possibilities of my hanyou status.

I sat up when the only thought came to my head.

"Naraku did this…but how…?"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Inuyasha's Pov**

"Whadda ya mean she's dead? Talk you giant piece of fluff!"

"What I mean _little brother _is that she is somewhat like the priestess Kikyo, the walking dead. Naraku had killed her and is now using a power like Kagura's dance of the dead, only with his miasma. Her scent has changed as you have noticed. Her scent is mixed with Naraku's and of a nonliving corpse. He is using her, and even I don't know what for."

I was mad now. "How do you know all this?"

"I have my sources." He turned and started to walk away.

One question still boggles my mind. "What about her being a hanyou?"

He stopped and trned to face me, "You and your friends should be able to find out soon enough…"

He left, leaving me slightly confused. Shaking it off, I jumped into the well.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I snuck into Kagome's room unnoticed only to find her asleep already. I couldn't help but smile, but then when I looked at her face, worried.

She looked troubled more than ever, so I sat crossed legged on the floor in front of her bed watching her as she slept.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Man that was fun to write! I have so much hidden about this story, that what you know now doesn't even cover half of what is going to happen. Tell me what you hope/think will happen, oh and tell me what you liked about this chapter too. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, long time no update huh?**

**With school and my overall laziness, this story is going on Hiatus for a little while. Hope you don't kill me. I just really need some time to focus on what I'm going to be writing.**

**Peace out**

**-Bubbie**


End file.
